blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Azure 0: Rebellion Sequence/Stigmatic Black of Sinful Blue/Transcript
---- Arc 2: Hunters of the Child of Sin Stigmatic Black of Sinful Blue (Pt 1) All the strange beings of seithr in the building in the wasteland of the Third War... this place a marker of demise. The strange and massive black monolith which stretched high to the sky, and around it stood those things now encircling Nex and Cerea. The place seemed to light up with organic energy through the glass like floor as Nex stood in the center of the circular ruined cathedral. There wasn't time to run, the pitch things with veins and humanoid form donning weapons of wicked black come at them with malice. Nex : (Eyes dart to the side in surprise as a black shadow shoots by) --?! With a sense of danger in the whipping air, Nex spins his body raising the blade up vertically to face its edge out. His eyes close slightly with focus, a whisk of a shadowy weapon of seithr pounds against his weapon emitting a curdling groan from the collision. With a grunt of strained effort Nex defends himself from the assault holding his feet firm against the glassed ground, then presses forward, reaching the blade above his chest and finally releases a powerful cutting blow through them. Strange Entity : (Offscreen) Running from fate will do you no good. Its the shards of humanity in your soul and conscience that is the issue here, just cut yourself from trivial factors. Why resist it, we’re enemies of the current world, and so are you, didn’t you make that choice? We’re for similar cause, whether you acknowledge that or not! Nex: Enemy of the World? Tch... assuming you have a similar cause as me is annoying. You don't even know what I'm after. Retorts Nex angrily as his blade slices through the pitch with a howling roar. As one comes in to strike Nex from behind with a piercing blow to knock him out, a distorted rip is heard with Cerea standing there quickly approaching Nex from behind, protecting him while he protects her. Her gold eyes gaze into the pitch-black darkness anticipating attacks from every direction. Cerea : Jesus, shut up. Your “destruction and death” speeches won’t affect us. Why don’t you try your luck with somebody else? Strange Entity : (Offscreen) It can’t be anyone else, he is the wielder of a purely destructive azure and his place is here. It always has been and will continue to be. Nex : Screw you, you’re not on my side… (Eyes narrow as a dark crimson aura whips through him) You’re a much an enemy to me as anyone else in this world. I’ll do as I please. Nex then backs off dodging the following sweeping blow that appeared to be a sharp tendril of energy, though a hand grips him roughly. Feeling it tug, he’s suddenly stricken with anger, and retaliates violently with a thrust of his blade. Uttering a growl, his words come. Nex : Get... OFF! (Eyes widen as his voice roars) Necros, Destroy! A second later a distorted tear is heard—the tip of Nex’s blade protrudes through the being’s chest as a killing intent burns in his gaze. An intense black squirms along his blade with a dim crimson settling along the edge and finally bursts into the being’s core form causing it to vanish into flakes of seithr. Some strange leftover shard of energy pings on the ground as energy sparks around it and the last of the being dissipates. However that endeavor causes Nex to feel something of a backlash at the end of the spherical burst. A short but harsh cry emits as he’s flung back with force, his body bouncing and rolling away forcefully before he stops against one of the pillars with a groan. Cerea rolls away from the attack and sheaths her blade. Then she helps Nex up to his feet and scans the surroundings. That strange shard is consumed into Nex through a pitch stream... though Nex didn't feel anything different in fact it closes his wound. Cerea : Not sure we’ve seen the last of this guy Nex : Dammit that hurt… (Takes his hand off his head with a pained wince before looking at his blade thinking to himself) The hell did I just do to that thing…? The rest of the beings from the seithr come back at them as they emerge from the massive amounts of the seithr converging. With an annoyed growl, Nex takes a few steps, glancing from each being to the next. Cerea wouldn't survive this, and he couldn't keep going forever... this place was too heavy with seithr, it made those things stronger. If he didn't want to be subjected to whatever "fate" they had for him, he needed to get out of here. With haste, Nex turns and forces his body to move, sprinting away back toward the blackened wasteland leading here. He fervently scans widely, looking for the path they’d used to get here and looking for the signs of the city itself. A wicked screech through the air is heard as the beings surround them once again. Lowering his head, Nex grunts out a sneer as he raises his massive sword with both hands. Nex : (Scowls as he reaches for his blade again) Goddammit get away! Blurs of crimson wades through the pitch as the edge of Necros slices its way through a black being which rips apart in shadow before Nex charges. Dust is kicked everywhere, crunches heard as their feet stomp through the blackened desert at a hastening pace. With the perilous scenario they didn’t have time to stop from fatigue. Everything looked the same though, grey and dead, and the path doesn’t come to sight, causing Nex’s head to mind to be bogged by a great amount of frustration. Cerea drops a few grenades behind to slow down their pursuers and keeps running, not having time to look back. The only thought in her mind was to survive and get out of this place. Cerea : Go go go! I don’t wanna die here! Nex : Shit, where’s the damn path we took…? (looking around with a increasing scowl of annoyance) Ugh, this is a nightmare that doesn’t end…! Strange Entity : (Offscreen) There’s no exit, no entrance, I told you this place is sealed off in its own space. Why would we let you leave? Though, this isn’t as easy as we thought—you don’t completely share our conscience. Come forth Norai Stigma, Larua Irium: Veporthan! The entity’s voice echoes and then he appears before them, now looking human and holding his hands out to the side spreading his fingers out. Swiftly after he clenches them tight as glyphs begin to shimmer on the wasteland around them. When the black eyes open and shine an intense overwhelmingly bright orange in the irises Nex’s own eyes widen for a moment with slight surprise as he slides into an abrupt halt. Four medium-sized rhombus objects which were a shade of dull burgundy and black pop out from around him spawning from the glyphs. The things hum as they spring and emerge spiralling and stopping their flight. Nex turns his head up to look at them as they slide open like a mechanism generating energy between their body with a crackling sound, he scowls watching them drop into a horizontal position and aim around him in midair, folded back on their sides were blades slightly longer than their body. Strange Entity : Let me show you what drawing on the powers of destruction can allow, Destroyer…(Nex looks back at the entity with a scowl as he tightens the grip around his sword) we who are connected to the other side can draw on power from the seithr and boundary that the sinful flesh worms can’t begin to attain! Like the entity who wielded them they were structured of seithr but also solid metal and countless raised layers of black material cover each of the armaments. Nex : What the hell kind of weapon--! Nex doesn’t have time to finish his sentence as one of the artifacts spirals toward him, the blades fold forward and try to dive at him, Nex swiftly leaping away with a flicker of shock. Seeming to have a mind of their own the armaments charge at Nex who slashes at them with a surprised grunt each time, his eyes widened from the pressure he felt. A bright flash comes from the shock of the grenade tossed by Cerea and the entity moves away as it repositions itself and launches the weapon once more. A damp tear fills his ears as something snaps down on Nex’s shoulder, penetrating his body as it locks into him. Eyes shut tight, Nex lets off a shrill cry as his own slash misses its target entirely, those small but agonizing blades clamped on his arm. Crimson leaks out trickling to his fingers, grunting and growling Nex swiftly clasps the body of the weapon with his opposite hand and tugs roughly trying to remove it. Meanwhile, a second one spirals toward Cerea to keep her away, the blades blurs of whirling black material and steel. The other beings also attack her with the weapons from the seithr, winds cut around her in black flakes. The remaining armaments float back to the entity, hovering right to his side as he lunges with violent intent in his demonic irises and closes the gap between Nex and him. The young man is unable to move as he’s lifted from the ground into the grip of that entity’s sharp fingers coiling just below his throat. ??? : You’re not going to leave here...not ever. We need you, Destroyer. This place needs you. What’s within...needs you. Nex feels extremely creeped out by the whole ordeal...and the thoughts of staying here made his stomach ill. Nex : (Claws at the entities hands, growling furiously) Damned nether worm...I’m gonna...destroy every one of you…! ??? : How many times do I need to say it? We’re not your enemy...Veporthis release Proto Harvester! Cerea is unable to block strikes and receives numerous cuts, falling on the ground and bleeding out. She could do nothing to defend against these entities and she reaches out to Nex and closes her eyes, as her consciousness begins drifting away. Cerea : (To herself) ...Is this the end for me? ...I don’t wanna die… I don’t wanna die… Nex, please… Saying it as though to release some kind of restriction, the weapon responds, opening up for a split second to gather energy from the other beings into itself, showing a core that glistens and then is swiftly encased by the weapon’s body once more with a click. The armament lights up with a black sheen, a third blade of energy forms in the middle of the containers mouths as it opens only slightly and position themselves above the entity who had a focused grin across its human face. The veins pulse from its eyes and neck as it keeps Nex still, Nex groans as his eyes glance up at them weakly. Nex : Gh. BlazBlue...release Soul Harves—GAGH! ??? : Just relax, know that, this is in your best interest destroyer. You’ll have to forgive the slight pain this might cause. At the end of his words a sharp pain shoots through Nex as his head wrenches. Something is sprayed across the ground, something red and sticky ejected from his mouth and onto the Entity’s chest. Nex holds his head down as he feels his energy leave him with a weak moan. Poking out of him were those pale spectral blades generated at the mouth of those armaments. Nex : Auagh… (To himself as he clenches his teeth, blood dripping out from the corner of his mouth) I...can’t…feel the Azure… so cold… Sound begins to leave Nex, he frowns as he realizes he wouldn’t be able to get out of this. His world is blurry, feet dangling over the ground as he’s constrained by that grasp, Necros has long vanished from his hold. Nex : (To himself weakly raises a hand toward his chest, the blood dripping down into it from his body with a slight dripping noise) Its over isn’t it… I’m not going to get away...I got myself into a place I shouldn’t of been, now I’m …(His wet fingers grasp the locket around his neck and he closes his eyes, coughing out another splotch of crimson) my soul...mind... won’t survive here… Strange Entity : Sleep…fall into a slumber we’ll take care of you, gather you the best harvests for you to feed on and develop from until your BlazBlue and body is ready. (Grins as it chuckles) ??? : Enough. A stern but strong and imposing voice is heard as a lance pits itself between the two, a mighty blade at its tip slices through the smaller ones, as they vanish and reappear behind the entity which held Nex. The lance made of a whipping dark violet energy encasing its body while the rest was organic black and steel. The tip of it was large, more like a thick blade with a wicked tip that had three points, even the body of it was unnatural looking. The entity who seems to scowl toward the person, and reforms the weapons behind him, the blade flips back inside. That lance pierces through Nex’s collar, lifting him up then drawing him away as he’s held in the opposite arm of the newcomer. Nex : W...who… Nex couldn’t make the features out of the person who now held him, too weak to struggle anymore. Pressed against his chest which was covered in a battle armored uniform, the person sighs in deep thought while protecting him from the entity before them. ??? : (Looks at Nex with an impassive frown) What possessed you to travel here to the point of no return already. You’re too early. Nex : ...Ungh...help her, she’s not with them… (eyes close as he’s cradled in the arm of that violet eyed man, before he passes out') ---- End of Stigmatic Black from Sinful Blue Continues in Amethyst Sentinel of Enigma ---- Category:Control Sequence Origins Transcript Category:Transcript